


Warmth in Coerthas

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light, Aymeric is done with Haurchefant's shit, Collection of one shots, F/M, He doesn't die for fucking once., M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, This MAN NEEDS MORE LOVE!, WOL communicates through smiles and writing as well., Warrior of Light and Haurchefant are adorable besties, Warrior of Light does not speak he communicates through nods, a little smut, only chapter 1 and 2 are connected, self indulgent TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You had cried and mourned the death of your favorite character as you played through the game. Haurchefant of the Silver Fuller, Haurchefant Greystone, Haurchefant, Knight of House Fortemps.  having finished the game's main storyline you ended up creating a new Warrior of Light to start the story anew, wanting to hear the chipper, slightly overenthusiastic and flirtatious man speak again. But one day when you woke up you found yourself not in the safety of your own home. But in Coerthas, standing next to your warrior of light.





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn't believe your eyes.]

You were not in bed in your own room. You were in Coerthas, laying in the snow with a worried Warrior of Light watching over you, having lent you some of his clothes to keep you warm as he didn't know if it would be smart to move you in case of unseen injuries.

"What in the Twelve?" You murmered as you sat up, your eyes glued to your character." You...helped me?" A silent nod followed by a kind smile. You looked him over and from top to bottom he looked exactly the way you created him, even wearing the armor you equipped him with before falling asleep and by the Twelve was he tall. He tilted his head examining you for any injuries. 

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine..Cold...Confused. No scratch that . VERY confused..aside from that I'm alright I gu-woah! woah woah woah! Careful don't drop me" The Warrior of Light had lifted you in his arms and proceeded to summon his White Lanner mount, carefully stepping onto the bird to fly you to Camp Dragonhead." Wait wait..you. Do you know who I am?" 

The Warrior of Light looked down and nodded with a kind smile. He knew, He knew you were the one who created him and thankful he was for that, He pulled you close as the bird took off for Camp Dragonhead making sure you wouldn't fall off as the bird was flying with a considerable speed, it taking mere minutes for the two of you to reach Camp Dragonhead.

After dismissing the mount he insisted on carrying you still seeing as you were barefooted. He carried you into the office of one of his most trusted friends, your eyes lighting up when seeing the Elezen who sat there get up. You had started anew with the game in hopes of hearing him talk again but you never thought you would actually meet him yourself instead of through your character.

"Ah, My friend! Welcome back and who might I ask is is you carry with you bundled in the clothes that are clearly too big for him?" The man looked a tad worried but managed to slip in a little joke as he saw you had some color to your skin meaning that the Warrior of Light had succeeded in keeping your warm despite the cold weather outside." Bare feet?  You are not from these lands are you?" You could see the man's expression grow more serious." Please follow me to the Intercessory." The other House Fortemps Knights stood at the ready to follow him only to have Haurchefant order them to stay as the Warrior of Light would be with him and anyone who heard of the tales would dare not raise a hand.

The Intercessory was a welcome change from the cold as the fire burned brightly in the fireplace. Ever so gently did the Warrior put you down in a chair by the fire when Haurchefant walked in holding three mugs of steaming hot chocolate, handing one to the Warrior and the other to you." Now I understand an explanation is in order but its best done in more comfortable surroundings yes? Which is why I brought you here....After all my trusted friend carried you in here in such a protective fashion" A small smile on the man's lips.  
 

You glanced at the Warrior of Light who simply smiled and nodded, telling you it would be alright and he would have your back before you spoke." Well Lord Haurchefant, it is as you said. I am not from these lands, I am not from this realm at all. How I came to be in this realm is a question even I cannot answer. The only thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed...then waking next to my friend here who saved me" You placed your hand over the Warrior's with a smile." Even though I am not from this realm he is my trusted friend and comrade, He spoke very highly of you ." You hoped this lie of the two of you talking would at the very most cast away suspicion on how you knew his name.

He seemed to accept that explanation as his smile widened, happy to hear that the Warrior of Light thought high of him to the point of mentioning him to his trusted friends." Well.. you are welcome to stay here until we have found a way back to your realm. This is however a bit outside my expertise but surely our mutual friend here will be able to find a way in time." His words verified by the warrior himself as he held up a note.

_"I'll make sure you get home!"_

" Thank you for your kind words and cooperation, both of you. I will of course do my best to earn my keep..So until I am able to return home I will be in your care."

 

This had been about a year ago.

This entire time you had resided in Camp Dragonhead, occasionally heading out with the Warrior of Light when gathering supplies for the camp and also materials for your crafting. 

Lord Haurchefant had attempted to train you in the way of the sword but despite you trying your very best it just wasn't meant for you. He was going to suggest to try your hand at magic when he found out you had a natural knack for things as a Disciple of the Hand . Being hungry for knowledge you had dragged the Warrior of Light around the main cities to pick up every crafting class you got your hands on, becoming quite proficient in them to the point of building a workshop in Camp Dragonhead as you couldn't well keep selling your wares from Haurchefant's office. The poor man was busy as it was already without being disturbed by every customer that came walking through your door.

It had taken a while but the people of Camp Dragonhead had come to see you as irreplaceable among their ranks. Much to the joy of Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light. Occasionally your friend would come check on you, dropping off some crafting ingredients he found while running quests as they would clutter his inventory anyways. In return you would update him if you crafted a piece of equipment or potions that you wanted him to have via linkshell. 

Having heard that you and the Warrior of Light were communicating through this way, Haurchefant had insisted on being added to the Linkshell as well as his work did not allow him to go and check up on either you or his trusted friend as much as he had liked to. This lead to the two of you talking as well. You truly found the man charming. He was attractive yes but he personality as well now especially since you were actually talking to him you found yourself more drawn to him over time even laughing over his flirtatious jokes that he would occasionally slip in. The man was absolutely flamboyant and energetic whenever he spoke to either you of your mutual friend. True to himself is another way you described him.

Mentally scolding yourself you shook your head, you had fallen even more for the man than you wanted to admit but seeing who he was surrounded with not to mention the Warrior of Light whom he showed a lot of interest in. You were convinced he would not be interested in you.

"Good job me, falling for someone you shouldn't fall for "You found yourself smiling as you closed your shop for the day, making your way to the Intercessory. You had spent all day crafting until you ran out of supplies. Today you closed the shop early as Haurchefant had invited you to dinner at the Intercessory. One of the knights asked him why he didn't hold the dinner at House Fortemps to which he simply said." Because I doubt Count Edmond would appreciate it."

Walking into the Intercessory you found yourself alone as you were the first one there save for the butler, hearing the door open behind you you turned to see Haurchefant stand there." Ah it seems I have failed in my mission to be the first one here" He chuckled." Please have a seat, I shall call for dinner to be served." He turned to the butler giving a slight nod. The butler left to come back to with a cart filled with food." Dinner is served." Your eye fell onto his robes. He had left his House Fortemps clothes and was donned in a black formal outfit complete with a surcoat that was a mix between red and black, making you feel a tad under dressed in your Scion adventurer that your Warrior of Light had given you after Tataru had altered the size at his request.

The butler placed all the dishes on the table before bowing and leaving as Haurchefant dismissed him." Let us eat" He smiled.

The moment you took a bite of the herb crusted Raptor steak your eyes lit up at how much the herbs enhanced the flavor" Woah..By the Twelve that's delicious! ah my apologies Lord Haurchefant." Even after all this time you still called him by his formal title which made him feel quite distant from you." Please, just Haurchefant is fine." He insisted " I am pleased the food pleases you so. I do have to admit that I had advice from our trusted friend on what you would like."You slightly blushed at his remark as you saw him wink at you. Thinking he was just being a flamboyant flirt again you disregarded it as you ate. Dessert was a chocolate lava cake the two of you would enjoy by the fireplace. It was only a matter of time before you had gotten chocolate on your face much to Haurcherfant's amusement.

"No no, don't move I'll remove it for you." He leaned forward licking the chocolate of your face." Delicious, the chocolate tasted good too." Staring at him, your mouth fell open at the shameless act he just did" Did you...Did you just? "Blinking you kept staring at him wondering what his explanation was going to be. " What? Surely you got that I was flirting with you with the intention to court you?" He raised an eyebrow at you as he leaned over to you, which caused you to fall of your chair pulling him with you.

The two of you rolled until you came to a stop close by the fireplace, you on top of him." Now this is a very nice turn of events...." He flipped you over, so he was on top of you caressing your cheek with one gloved hand"But I have yet to hear your answer though the crimson color that decorates your cheeks is answering for you, I prefer hearing it from your lips.." his voice almost a whisper as his fingers came to a stop at your lips.

" I..like you, I like you a lot...I just figured you were trying to uhm...court our mutual friend .." You softly mumbled. " I've seen you two talk and chat while you were doing paperwork at times and I didn't want to interrupt since you seemed to be having fun.."You looked down only for him to tilt your head back up with a finger" I was asking about things you liked to eat as our mutual friend knew you better than I did.." He let out a happy sigh as he came closer to you." Now our feelings are out in the open I'd like to seal this with a kiss.." He whispered as he pressed his lips against yours slowly pushing you down onto the carpet, your hands in his hair as you pulled him closer as the scent of the herbs, chocolate and something that smelled like sage that was coming from Haucherfant's body as you caught whiffs of it as his body moved on top of yours to be in a more comfortable position, the surcoat sliding off his shoulders as he sat up gazing upon your dazed self."Such a pretty sight.."He brought his gloved hands up to his mouth, taking the gloves off with his teeth one hand at a time. "You and I my dear and wearing too much clothes for what we are about to do.." He smirked before leaning down to nip at your neck.

A shiver ran down your back as you arched it into him which he gladly took as a sign to pull you closer as his hands slipped under your clothes.  During the kissing and biting the clothes were slowly discarded one by one in between the hands pulling and touching while your lips seemed to need the other's as much as oxygen itself as your bodies became more heated despite the cold weather outside. In there it was you and him in front of the fireplace. A world just for the two of you. Every little touch set your skin ablaze as your bodies joined as one. Your voice reduced to whimpers and pleas to the other as your hands were holding onto him for dear life. The man that despite being an obnoxious flirt was an eloquent noble knight had become a passionate beast once he had you in his arms. Whispering words of adoration and praise against your skin as he kissed it . One hand of his intertwined with yours as the other was positioned on your hip as the slow rocking of his hips lead to pleasurable waves racking through your bodies.

Every little thing, you tried to remember. His gasps, the touch of his hands, the way his body felt against yours. His heartbeat, his voice, his longing gaze as he desired more and more of you as time went on and the rocking of his hips grew irregular and fast until eventually the both of you came. your bodies once again melding together into a firm loving hug. He had found you, who he wanted to share his life with and he wouldn't let you go.

When having caught his breath he softly stroked your cheek as the two of you laid there under his big warm coat wearing nothing else but the smiles on your faces. Haucherfant happy that he decided to not wear his Fortemps Knight uniform for once. " Er... I apologize if I was a bit forceful about this.." He spoke as he realized that he kind of took control of the entire situation.

You simply shook your head and hugged him" I'm happy...It's going to be hard to sit tomorrow though..."  the two of you chuckled"I'll be more gentle next time." Next time?You looked at him somewhat puzzled."Surely you didn't think I would go this far for a tryst that would last a night?" He coughed and cleared his throat clearly flustered, which was a rare thing to happen" I was trying to properly court you at first but seeing my subtlety did not ring a bell with you...so I was a bit more direct than I was trying to be before our very physically strenuous activity." He explained"But that does not mean I have given up..thus I ask of you.. to stay.. I know you wish to return to your world and part of me wishes for you to find it and return, but a bigger part of me wishes to go against all I have been taught and keep you here..." He caressed your cheek once again" For someone like you is hard to come by.."

"....The only time I'm leaving is if I can find a way to bring you with me,so....I'm staying.."you smiled as you gave him a kiss" So I guess that makes you my boyfriend" This clearly making the man smile.

The entire time this happened at the Intercessory, on the outside stood your Warrior of Light guarding the door as to keep anyone from entering with a smile on his face as he helped two of his favorite people find love.

The next day however was indeed a painful day to sit down or walk for that matter as you were slightly waddling to keep your butt from hurting much to your customer's and Haucherfant's amusement. Most of the people at Camp Dragonhead had an inkling of an idea to what was going on but the only ones who actually knew were, you, Haucherfant, The Warrior of Light, the Fortemps Knights that guard him at Camp Dragonhead and his father Count Edmond, who had sent a necklace with the House Fortemps shield pendant a few months after finally coming around.

He had told his friend Aymeric de Borel as well once he decided to visit Camp Dragonhead, who simply smiled and congratulated him but did ask him to stop sending him letters where he was gushing over how cute you were as he was busy enough as it and he had almost a box full of them thanks to Haucherfant.


	2. The one where Haurchefant is too excited for the Starlight Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant loves every festive opportunity to show his affection towards you(Every opportunity in general but during these times he gets a bit much)(incoming friendship and fluff)

It has been a couple months since you had dinner with Haurchefant and the two of you confessed your love to one another.

Life for you in Camp Dragonhead had continued its regular pace save for that the brother of your lover suddenly came by A LOT. You had met them before as they had both been curious to see who the Warrior of Light had brought to their brother's office that he trusted so much as to let stay with him but now you had become his lover they were beyond interested in you and the three of you, Haurchefant, the Warrior of Light and yourself had to try really hard as to not let on that you were actually from another realm. His brothers would come around sooner or later but the three of you were all worried that the Ishgardians might come to view House Fortemps in a bad way thus you all kept that little fact to yourselves, explaining that you were a childhood friend of the Warrior of Light and an orphan at that.

The Warrior of Light also explained that your memories from when you were younger were permanently lost as only snippets remained but you didn't remember where you were from. You were happy when they all accepted this as the truth though it made you feel bad that you lied to them Haurchefant simply hugged you telling you it's probably for the best. Though the man hardly cared to hide his preferences being the flamboyant person he was he did know some degree of subtlety.

The shop was doing good as your crafting had maxed out thus the pieces you produced would net you more gil as well as be sturdier and more durable then most items so you found yourself at times handing gil over to your lover to use for reparations on the city or to use on food for the poor in Ishgard. This in turn making your love comment on how he was right to have fallen for a kind person as yourself as the Ishgardians were less then hospitable then you save for the people of House Fortemps and Aymeric and the people who directly worked for the man.

That day however you found yourself surprised as Ser Aymeric had come to visit your shop in person." Ser Aymeric..are you sure the city can miss you even for a moment?" You asked as you approached the man, bowing your head to both Lucia, who was standing behind him and the man himself. " I have made the necessary arrangements for this visit you need not worry. I heard much about your shop so I come asking for aid. I would like for you to work on making armor for the men and people that serve as the fighting force for Ishgard, this however can wait until after the Starlight Celebration....I also have another request. Many men, women and children are out in the cold without proper clothing I would ask of you to make as much warm clothes for these people as you can before the Starlight Celebration..I will pay you for your work and the materials used of course but I understand if it's a bit much for one single person so I brought some help." He stepped away from the door as your friend The Warrior of Light stepped through the door. " I wish I could offer more help but Ishgard hasn't the knight to spare sadly." Aymeric explained.

You however were more than happy to see your friend and comrade.'This is more than I could have hoped for Ser Aymeric, I..I mean we will get right to it!" You saw the man nod"Your payment will be sent at the day of the Starlight Celebration, I thank you in advance for your help." With that the man and his entourage left your shop to return to Ishgard.

Smiling you gave your friend a firm hug. " it's great to see you again old friend! Come we have much to do we can chat while we work!"  You closed the shop and walked to the back of the shop to get to work on the clothes. The warrior of Light sat next to you following your instructions as the two of you made the clothes." So how have you been old friend? What sights have you seen..ah forgive me friend I rarely leave Camp Dragonhead these days especially since I am not a fighter and I'm aware of how dangerous it is for me to leave the camp without a proper escort"

The Warrior of Light simply shook his head, showing you a note.

_It's alright, I understand._

_I went to the Moghome to help them rebuild Zenith.  
I have to admit though they love tricks a little bit too much so it's taking quite a bit of time but we are slowly getting there.  
_ _Good thing the stonemason knows a few tricks himself to stay ahead of the moogles at least by a couple steps giving them little other choice then to yield._  
How fare things with yourself and Haurchefant?

A blush crept onto your face." We are good very good even.."You smiled, the two of you had shared a bed since that night. Despite him coming in very late at night as he was swamped with work the majority of the time you would find yourself waking up in the morning to his butterfly kisses as he apologized that again he came to bed so late which he more than made up for with the morning make out sessions that would leave you dazed and flustered for the remainder of the morning. This however had also led to the habit of wearing turtlenecks and scarves even indoors as the amount of hickeys on your bare skin could not be counted by just one pair of hands. The man was truly head over heels for you. That did not make him stop making flirtatious jokes at visitors which at times made you feel a bit jealous but only just a little as you were aware it was in the man's nature.

You know that despite his flirtatious jokes to other people, his heart belonged to you and yours to him. "But enough about me...I've seen the way Ser Aymeric looks at you." You teased the tall Au Ra, who's face turned the color of a Rolanberry.  "Ooooh you like him don't you?"  Finding it cute how the tall Warrior of Light almost looked like a blushing boy to you now you patted the man on the back" Don't worry we got your back! How about giving him a gift at the Starlight Celebration?"Your friend nodded as he found that a good idea." Though..what to give him huh?"  Your friend nudged you in the ribs as if asking what you would give Haurchefant for the Starlight Celebration" Oh me? Ah I uhm crafted him a necklace of the symbol of Halone on the front and Menphina on the back..took me a while to get the symbols just right" you smiled to yourself as you had the box with the necklace hidden away in your personal drawer in the bedroom you and Haurchefant shared.

Your friend thought long and hard before writing it down and handing you the note again.

_How about a bunch of roses made from gems?_

"Oooh! Thats a wonderful idea..I could craft the roses for you but I can't really go gather the ingr-" You stopped as he put a bag filled with raw gems on the table" Of course you did" You shook your head" alright...I'll strike you a deal, You won't have to pay for it this time BUT I am taking the remainder of the gems alright?" The Warrior of light nodded" Alright ." You looked around to see the two of you had made quite the amount of clothes as several hours had already passed while the two of your were chatting and making the clothing." Oh..wow hahah guess this should be enough for today....we've run out of materials anyways for the clothes..I'll..get started on your roses I guess." 

"Id prefer you saving that for another day." A voice from the door spoke, Haurchefant had come to pick you up as he was done with work and had seen you weren't in bed yet." it's quite late after all.. Surely you do not mind to wait a little longer ?" He smiled at the two of you as your mutual friend agreed, telling you he'd go out hunting for materials for the clothes before coming here again, he'd be gone for about two days so told you to take your time making the roses." Good..now you are welcome to stay in our guest room of course. The weather isn't one for travelling right now" The man said as aided the two of you in cleaning up before you locked up for the night, your hand firmly in his as the three of you walked together.

Thus the night slowly passed and morning came, when you woke you found your friend had left already to gather materials so once you gave Haurchefant a long kiss to wish him well at work you too left for work. During the day you worked on cutting the gems into roses as people in to browse and perhaps purchase your wares occasionally striking up a conversation with you.Days seemed to pass like this. You worked on the roses, after a couple days the Warrior of Light would return with materials for the clothes,you would make the clothes together, Haurchefant would pick you up rinse repeat until the day of the Starlight Celebration.

The roses had been finished by this time as you had used tempered silver for the stems and leaves of the roses, the clothes had been completed and sent off to Ishgard under protection of House Fortemps and you even had enough time to fashion yourself a festive outfit as you walked to the gates of Camp Dragonhead where your ride was waiting. In your pocket the box with the necklace you made for Haurchefant and in your hands the roses you promised your friend.

At the gate your friend was waiting with his bird, taking the roses from you he looked them over. clearly content with the amount of detail that had gone into them. Helping you up he looked at the building where Haurchefant's office was." He has gone ahead with shipment of clothes so he will join us there or so he said. With a nod he took off to Ishgard.

When you landed by the steps of faith you were welcomed by Haurchefant and the rest of House Fortemps. The Warrior of Light had a brief chat with the brothers and Count Edmond before leaving to go find Aymeric, giving you a slight wave before leaving wishing you good luck as he left and you all went inside of House Fortemps Manor.

It was a dinner that was quite, different from what you were used to. Formal. Quiet aside from the occasional question fired your way about your relationship with Haurchefant. Some regarding your relationship. Others coming from the youngest of the brothers asking how far you've gone with him which ended up in a slap to the back of his head followed by a scolding of his father.

Then came the gift exchange. You had gotten practical gifts for Count Edmond, a pouch of scented herbs to lower his blood pressure as he would work along with a new set of writing tools which seemed to please him. for Emmanellain you had crafted a sword that was light in weight but sturdy. The youngest grinning as he admired the craftsmanship, for the eldest of the brothers, Artoirel you had crafted a pair of boots that would make it easier for him to stand his ground in the snow for which he gratefully thanked you.  The three men felt a tad guilty as they had not prepared a gift for you. Not out of ill will but more out of not knowing what to give you . You didn't mind however as you turned to Haurchefant handing the box to him" Here you go..Happy Starlight..." You smiled as you saw his eyes widen when he opened the box." This is..Splendid! Oh how I wish that I was able to give you your gifts...But alas...the Knights would not allow me to do so...They didn't all fit on the carriage." Those words worried you somewhat as you wondered what on earth he must have bought.

You found out later that day. He had bought a new bed for the two of you, A big portrait of the two of you,several bouquets of flowers you couldn't find in Coerthas and last but not least a pet Coeurl. The Coeurl had inmediatly taken a liking to the two of you, purring loudly as it rubbed its face against you."You were seriously planning on bringing this INTO Ishgard?" To which he nodded" Haurchefant my love, I love you but let's not scare the people anymore then they are already have been." You laughed as you hugged him"He didn't often do it as you did mention you were uncomfortable getting so many gifts without reason so he mostly stuck to Holidays like these and your birthday as chances to shower you with gifts.

"Haurchefant, you're a flamboyant over the top fool...but you're my fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL NOT FUCKING SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> I am Not SORRY


End file.
